My Nightmare Vaction
by EliteXxSinper
Summary: Two best friends and secret lovers are trapped on the island of Banoi. Will they survive? My first Fanfic OC OC rated T for blood and gore
1. Prologue

Prologue

Who do you voodoo? Sam B's voice echoed through the club. Ashton and his best friend Ashley danced to the beat of the music .When suddenly a scream came for the far end of the bar .A women had pinned a security guard down and was attacking him. Three men were trying to shove her off blood splattered everywhere. Ashley gasped at the sight. She tugged on Ashton's arm lets go back to the hotel room please. Ashton looked at her for a moment "fine" he finally said. "Mom and Dad will catch up" and with that they went up to their room.


	2. It's not safe

Blood On The Sand

Ashley woke up with a start. Cold sweat dripping down her face .She looked over at Ashton. "He's so cute!" she thought. I wish I could tell him how I felt about him. She was broken from her thought when she heard screaming. She immediately started to panic was something wrong? She decided to wake Ashton up. "Ash wake up" she said softly. He didn't respond. She decided to have some fun. She screamed in his ear jolting him awake. "What was that for?" He asked as he yawned. "I heard screaming" she said trying not to sound worried. "Can you go see if everything is ok" she pleaded. So Ashton opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. He let out a terrified scream as he saw what was out there. Luggage scattered everywhere as if people where leaving in a hurry. The lights were dim and flickering. But what caused the scream was a dead body. Propped up against the wall .There was a puddle of blood around him. He had bite marks in his neck and arm. Ashton returned to the room. What's going on asked a concerned Ashley. We can't stay here was the reply.


	3. Close call Spilled secrets

Close call, Spilled Secrets

Ashton and Ashley went out into the hallway. The place was deserted not a person in sight. "Let's go down the emergency staircase." suggested Ashley. The stairs were blocked. "Son of a" before he could finish Ashley cut him off. "We need to find the elevator." As they walked out onto the balcony an arm followed by a body fell from above. Ashley fell over and gagged Ashton didn't say a word he just pointed to the elevator. They got in and pushed the button to the lobby. As they started to descend the cable gave out sending the elevator down at an enormous speed. Then came to an abrupt stop Ashton got up and rubbed his head. "I can see you through the camera" a mysterious voice said causing them to jump. "No time for an interdiction" he continued he had a heavy Australian accent. "You need to find a weapon got to the storage room you're going to have to trust me." The elevator door slowly opened. Ashley immediately started to panic. "What other choice do we have?" cried Ashley. They stepped out and turned to the hallway the saw three people standing there. "IT'S THE INFECTED RUN RUN TO THE STORAGE ROOM!" yelled the voice Ashton and Ashley turned and ran the infected hot on their heels. They ran into the room and slammed the door behind them. They turned around just as an infected swung at them.

1 hour later

Ashton woke up with a burning pain in his head he hated the feeling. He looked up and saw a man with a baseball bat ready to hit him. Another man was arguing with him. "The lifeguard said no!" "Can you hear me?" "Nod your head!" "Nod your bloody head!" Ashton slowly nodded his head "Thank god I'm a doctor not a bloody executioner" "Ashley?" Ashton could barely rasp. He got up and saw her. He ran up and kissed her full on the lips Ashley glad he was awake kissed back. As they broke the kiss a women in a bikini yelled "You! The lifeguard saved your life you owe him your life!" He approached her and said "ready to help." He was about to open the door when a man stopped him an asked him if head had a weapon. Ashton wondered why he needed a weapon but found a paddle anyway. As he and the man opened the door everyone backed up. The opened door reveled a bloody beach and a man fighting the infected. Ashton was quick and smashed the head of an infected open he and the lifeguard, James finished them off quickly. As they returned to the shelter Ashton was greeted by a crying Ashley who ran up and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. I thought you were going to die." she whimpered. "It's ok I'm fine." he reassured her. "What happened anyway?" Ashley recalled the events at the hotel "The infected swung at us and you took the blow to your head protecting me." "You were unconscious when James came he said you would likely die." "We came back here and the infected followed us." "I'm so happy you're ok I don't know what I would do without you I-I-I I love you Ashton I always have!" I love you to Ashton whispered as they fell asleep


End file.
